Harry Potter and the dark witch
by Crazy-Obsessed-Potter-Chick
Summary: Harry Potter has been having dreams about a girl Dumbledore calls Alexandria. Voldemort wants her and her family history holds dark secrets that could led to end of Voldemort's long wait for power. Harry/oc and a little Draco/oc!
1. The Dream

**Authors note: Hey guys this is my second fanfiction! Yay... please any constructive critism would be great also please let me know if I get any details wrong. Thank you!!!!**

**Disclamier: I own absolutley nothing except some of the plot and Alexandria. I also have to give some credit to my dad he helped me with some of the fallowing ideas.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

Harry awoke in a cold sweat. Panting and confused he jumped off of his bed and tiptoed past the other sleeping teen-age boys in the dorm. Harry pushed the door open and nearly ran down the stairs. Who on earth was this girl occuping his dreams and taking the place of his usual night-terrors about Cedric Digory.

When Harry got down the stairs he immediatly ran towards the fat lady portrit and then out of griffindor tower leaving behind a very shocked fat lady. Harry ran down the stairs and and through the corridors his newest dream about the girl burning in his mind and leaving him as confused as ever. He ran towards the headmasters office said the password and nearly sprinted up those stairs too coming close to having his face in the ground on the last few.

When he reached the door he reached up to knock but like always headmaster Dumbledore knew he was there and told Harry to come in. Harry quickly walked into Dumbledore's office. "I've had another dream sir," Harry quickly explained when the old headmaster gave him a questioning glance. "but this one wasn't about Cedric it was about a girl and I don't know if she exists or not but I feel like I know her." Harry finished and gave Dumbledore a look that said explain now. The old headmaster sighed he knew Harry would come to him about her soon enough. "Harry, I have something to tell you...you were not the only child in your parents house that night."

Harry was dumbstruck how come he had never known? Why had Dumbledore not told him? Did he have other family? A million questions swarmed in is head and he was tempted to ask them but he stayed quiet and only a suprised look came out of his very carefully made poker face. He gestured for the headmaster to continue. "Her name is Alexandria. Her mother and your mother where best friends. They were at your house that night. Her parents died along with yours and when we hid the both of you we took you in different directions."

Harry was confused now and he dropped the poker face he had been holding and asked his first question. "Why have I just been dreaming about her lately why not all the time?" "You see Harry I didn't want you to dream of her I put a charm on you so you couldn't see her." Dumbledore sighed and then he remembered how Harry had looked when he came in. "Harry what was your dream about?" He asked and wached as Harry's face drained of blood and he got a horrified look on his face. Then he began hislatest dream.

_Dream_

_Harry sat in a chair at a dining room table surrounded by people they all looked extremely happy laughing and joking with one another. There were four of them but one stood out among the other four. She looked different than the others platinum blond hair that cascaded down her back and stopped right in the middle and peircing blue eyes like Dumbledor that looked like she was seeing into your soul. But what really shocked Harry was that she had the same lighting blot scar on her forehead._

_This was the girl he had been dreaming about for months and was very glad she took the place of Cedric he liked watching her joke and talk with her family. It made him smile to see her happy for some reason. "Hey Alexa pass the bread will ya." The girl who had spoken looked a few years older than Alexa. She had black hair and brown eyes as well as the other two people at the table. _

_"Sure." Alexa said simply her voice sounding like bells ringing. She passed the older girl the bread and the butter and went back to eating her spagetti. The older girl muttered a quick thank-you and grabbed a peice of bread. Harry had come to know these people like the back of his hand. The older girls name was Caroline and the oldest women at the table (The mother) her name was Isabelle. The only man at the table Harry came to know as Robert (The father). Soon the dinner ended and everyone retired to there rooms._

_Harry stayed were he was and looked around. This wasn't their other house. This was the cabin house Harry knew this because the family had been talking about it for weeks. The dream sped up like it was on fast foward and soon Harry knew something bad was going to happen. The father woke up first the whole family could feel the dread in the air like all the happiness was gone from the world. Harry could feel it to which was strange it was almost like he was there. The mother woke up next and asked her husband if he felt like something was wrong to he nodded quickly and went to the closet and got out a rifle."Could be a wolf or something." He explained to his wife when he saw her shocked expression. Then he snuck out of the room and into the small hall Harry was forced to follow even though he didn't want to. _

_Robert snuck through the hall his wife close behind he hissed at her to go back but she shook her head and pushed him forward. They went into the living room and looked out the window. "There's someone outside Robert." Isabelle whimpered moving away from the window. "I know," He said to his wife he was about to tell her to leave when Caroline walked in interrupting their almost privite conversation. "What's going on dad why are you and mum hissing at each other?" They shushed her and went back to the window._

_"oh my god," Robert said when he looked out the window agian. Harry looked to even though he knew what he was going to find, dementors. He was right. The couple bickered back and forth about what they were and what their plan of action was. Finally the two decided they would go out together. Harry did everything he could to try and stop them he knew what was outside what they would find. He screamed in their faces. He tryed slapping them throwing things in the living room around. Nothing worked. _

_Robert was the first out the door his wife about three feet behind him. Once agian Harry was forced to follow. "Can I help you sir?" Robert asked his gun was lowered but he was looking at the sky towards the dementors circling the house. He heard his wife gasp and whirled she had a look of pure terror on her face and raised her finger towards the man who Harry hated, the man that ruined his life. Voldemort. Robert whirled agian and gasped to when he saw the face of the dark lord. "Where is the girl?" He asked slowly. "What?" Isabelle asked and Harry screamed in frustration pulling at his hair and trying to kick something. His scar was burning. "I said where is the girl!" Voldemort exclaimed. "Crucio" He yelled agian his wand pointed towards Isabelle almost immediatly she was on the ground whithering in pain. Harry screamed agian this one in sadness for Alexandria he knew Voldemort was going to kill them. _

_Robert was confused he had absolutley no idea what was going on. He raised his gun and was about to fire it when Volemort yelled "Expelliarmus" and the gun flew out of Robert's hand. By this time Isabelle was up and moving she ran to her husband and locked her arms around him to keep from falling. "We don't know who your talking about!" She screamed "Don't lie to me woman there is a girl in that house I need her." Voldemort said through clenched teeth he was getting impatiant he would get the girl either way that much was certian and Harry knew it._

_He ran towards the house and through the front door he dashed down the hall and into the room marked 'Allie'. Harry didn't know what he thought he was going to do it was useless. All he could do was watch. He turned on his heel and dashed out side once agian waiting and watching the fight between Alexa's parents and Voldemort. They looked terrified."You can't have either one of my children do you hear me not one take us instead." Isabelle was crying racking with sobs for her daughters. Then they heard a sound that made them all freeze and Voldemort smile._

_Caroline pushed the door open slowly trying to get a word or two from the situation. She had been watching the whole ordeal from the window and when she heard her mother tell that creepy man that he could take them instead she knew she had to find out what was going on. "What's going on mum?" She asked as she stood in the doorway. "Caroline go back into the house okay." Isabelle told her daughter._

_Caroline shook her head. "Tell me whats going on." she was seventeen it involved her or her sister so she had a right to know. She took one step down the stairs and then another and then she started down the sidewalk where her mother and father was. Voldemort started towards her and let out an evil laugh. "No," screamed Isabelle "Don't you touch her." Voldemort whirled still laughing and said "You think you can stop me woman? I have had enough of you. Avada Kadavra!" the spell hit the couple and there they fell dead._

_"Come to me child." Voldemort whispered just loud enough for Caroline to hear but she wasn't listening. "You killed them, you killed them you monster!" Caroline screamed tears running down her face. Voldemort walked to her. "I have been searching for you for years." He said a triumphant smile glued to his face. "Dumbledore was right to hide you. You will be a very powerful witch my dear." Caroline was frozen she couldn't move or say anything. Voldemort's hand moved from his side to her forehead and pushed the black hair out of her face. Then instantley his hand dropped and his smile turned down into a frown. "It's not you," He whispered and looked around her towards the house. "It's your sister." _

_Harry watched in horror as Voldemort looked towards the house with a wicked smile on his face. "No, No!!" Harry screamed and ran towards the house. He couldn't understand the feelings he had for this girl he didn't know her, yet he felt drawn toward her. Harry had almost reached the door when he heard. "If you touch my sister I will kill you. You horrible son of a bitch." Harry flipped around it seemed as though he did that a lot now days. He watched in horror as Voldemort rasied his wand at the older girl. "You are like your mother you speak to much you need to watch your tounge girl. But I'm sick of you anyway goodbye Caroline. Avada Kadavra!" Voldemort yelled and Caroline like her parents fell where she was dead._

**Authors note:Okay I proberbly got some things wrong. But I just want to clear a few key points.**

*** First I know in a bunch of other fanfictions Voldemort does not make mistakes often. Especially with the person he's hunting but on that horrible Halloween night Voldemort was only looking to kill Harry. Later in the story it will explain everything.**

*** Second I know that some people might think I am repeating my other story I'm not the only thing this really has in common with that is the family dying. This has to happen this way. ALRIGHT.**

*** This chapter is mainly Harry's dream and while it may take you a while to finish it Harry is explaining his dream in a matter of minutes. The dream happens in the past. If you still don't know where I'm going with this PM me ok?**

*** I only do ONE disclaimer not one every chapter it wastes precious reading time. **

***This has a Star Wars line in it. Can anyone guess what it is? If you do I'll give you COokies. Ok not really!!**

*** Lastly I will answer all questions at the end of the chapter. And remember everything in this story connects with other events in the story. **


	2. The rescue

**Authors note: Yay heres my second chapter of harry potter and the dark witch any comments and/or suggestions would be appreciated. Also I am sorry for any mispellings or unrealistic facts. Please let me know and I will do my best to fix them.**

Harry finished telling Dumbledore his dream about the girl Alexandria and a look of pure horror took over on Dumbledore's usually calm face. "We need to leave Harry." Dumbledore said rising from his place behind the desk. He stode up to Harry and held out his arm "What's going on sir?" Harry asked. "No time to explain take my arm and lets pray we aren't to late." Dumbledore commanded and Harry fallowed the headmaster's order. Then the world around them disappered and when they reamerged they where in the place Harry's nightmare had taken place.

"Protect Alexandria Harry she is the key to our salvation. Just worry about her I'll take care of Voldemort." Dumbledore told him and shoved him into the clearing Harry took off running slipping out his wand that he had almost left behind in the dorm and started towards the house. "Dumbledore so glad you could make it. But your to late the girl is mine." Voldemort sneered and raised his wand but lowered it when he heard a bloodcurdling scream erupt from the porch. Harry stopped dead in his tracks and finally saw in person the girl he had been dreaming about.

Alexandria jumped off the porch almost falling from the impact of her bare feet touching the ground. "Mum!Dad!" She screamed racing towards her family's lifeless bodies. She slung herself to the ground cursing loudly and began sobbing. She picked up her sister by the shoulder begging for her to wake up. "Please what is going on. Wake up Caroline, Wake up." Dumbledore looked on in saddness and raised his wand. "She doesn't belong to you Tom." Dumbledore told him and shot a spell at Voldemort. He blocked it easily and sent a spell of his own right back. This continued Dumbledore trying to hold off Voldemort in his attempt to capture Alexandria.

Harry ran towards the crying girl. Swinging her up when he got close enough. She was breatheing heavily and sobbing. "Listen to me." Harry said silently begging the girl to stop crying. "There's nothing you can do. We have to leave." He was whispering urgently. "No!No! I won't leave they need me I have to help them." She screamed at him. Trying to get out of his grasp. "There's nothing you can d..." Harry started cutting off mid sentence as a dementor flew down out of the sky pushing him out of the way. Harry jumped up just in time to see the dementor hovering over Alexandria sucking out her soul and then Alexandria slumped to the ground passed out.

Harry cursed and then yelled 'Expecto Patronum' towards the dementors who were starting to come down from their sanctuary. They were pushed away leaving behind an unconcious Alexandria. Harry picked up the sleeping girl and turned around to see that Dumbledore and Volemort where slowly switching places. Catching on to Dumbledore's plan Harry started inching towards the headmaster.

Voldemort knew what they were doing but he couln't get a shot in towards Harry and started sending more spells the headmaster's way. Dumbledore started to work harder blocking the spells Voldemort was throwing at him. Harry started to towards Dumbledore struggleing to get his wand stright. "Stupefy!" Harry yelled as Dumbledore sent out a flurry of spells. Voldemort was stunned temporarily but didn't recover quick enough to stop Harry from grabbing on to Dumbledore's arm. Then they vanished into thin let out an angery scream of rage and then vanished himself leaving behind three dead bodies and a missing member.

_**END OF SCENE!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Alexandria felt as if she was floating she had no worries she was peaceful. She remembered vaguley her dream the night before. All she really knew was the horrible nightmare of her parents and sister dying. She knew it was a dream because the boy she had been dreaming of since as long as she could remember was there.

Often times it was just her and him talking together. She knew everything about him. What his favorite color was his personality everything. Slowly she could feel herself waking up and tryed to avoid this at all costs but that was not to be and soon she surfaced from her peaceful slumber. Alexandria's eyes fluttered open and then closed them agian her eyes adjusting to the light of the room. When she was sure they wouldn't hurt she opened them and gasped. This was not her family's cabin home. Or her bedroom for that matter this room looked like a miniature hospital beds lined the walls on both sides though it seemed as though none of them were occupied.

Alexandria swung her legs around on the bed. Surely this was just a dream she thought but as soon as she had almost convinced herself she was only dreaming a nurse came bursting in through a little office way down on her side of the room. The woman's nametag stated her name 'Madam Pomfrey' and below that it it said 'nurse for Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizzardry' The nurse gave her a disaproving look and said "Now you need to stay in bed dear." Alexandria was confused surley her imagination couldn't come up with something this real looking.

Besides she didn't even really like witchcraft or at least had never really read anything about it. So why was her imagination coming up with this now? "Um, excuse me," Alexandria said decideing to play along with whatever was going on. "Can you tell me where I am?" "Why of course your at Hogworts. Now if you don't mind could you tell me how your feeling?" The nurse asked and Alexandria sighed. "I feel fine but I'm confused..." She trailed off as a kid walked through the door with boils covering his body. The nurse gave Alexandria a 'stay here and no funny buisness' look and strode over to the other kid looking him over saying something and then running into her office only to come back out a few minutes later carrying a small vile of replusing looking liquid.

The kid gave the mixture a funny look and then downed it. Alexandria could see his efforts of trying not to spit it out for she was only about three beds from him. The boy smiled and muttered something to the nurse who took the vile from him and started towards her office agian. The boy jumped off the small bed and walked shyly over to her. She eyed him curiously and said "Can I help you?" The boy smiled slightly at her kind tone and told her is name, Neville Longbottom. She could tell he was embrassed and was trying to hold back a question she always had a talent of reading people it was one of her weird little skills and it had proved usefull over the years.

"What's wrong?" Alexandria asked after waiting to see if he was going to say what was on his mind. "Nothing really, I was just curious about something." he said and then added "What is your name agian?" Alexandria was about to answer when the nurse came back into the room with two people behind her Alexandria couldn't see. "Ah, Neville you are free to leave now." The nurse said walking straight past him towards Alexandria.

Once agian the boy muttered a quick thank you and hurried out retreating into his shell agian as soon as the doors open. Alexandria's eyes fallowed him to the door, noticing at that point that the boils that had once covered his body were gone, and then stared at it for a minute or so before her curiosity peaked agian and she decided to look at the two mysterious guests standing at the foot of her bed. She looked up and gasped when she saw them. The older man looked extremley familiar though he was not the one that made her gasp. The boy of her dreams was standing there beside him with a strange look in his eye. Alexandria quickly placed that look as pity. "What's wrong?" She asked cautiously her eyes narrowing. Harry started to say something but Dumbledore beat him to it.

"Miss Jhonson, I am afriad I have some very, unfortunate news." Dumbledore started obviously uncomfortable. He looked down and started telling her about the events that occured two nights before. He didn't look at her though he could feel Harry's gaze locked on the girl scaning her every reaction. At the end of the story Dumbledore finally looked up meeting her eyes. He cared deeply for the girl and knew someday soon he would tell her the truth.

She seemed unfazed by Dumbledore's story "I don't believe you." She said finally realizing that the two were waiting for her to speak. "I don't believe you because one he's here," She continued pointing to Harry. "the second reason is because there are no such thing as evil wizzards or magic and third I think I would know if my own family were dead. So if you truly want me to believe that my family is dead and there truly is someone after me give me some proof that you two aren't some part of my imagination!" She ended in angery tone. How dare these dream people tell her that her family was dead. This is all a nightmare and I'll wake up soon in my bed in the cabin and my family and I will all go hikeing in the woods. Then I will forget this dream ever happened. She rambled in her mind.

While Alexandria Jhonson was mentaly rambling in her mind Harry sent Dumbledore a look that said 'What do we do now?' Dumbledore just shrugged and stared back at the girl who had started argueing about her current state of health with the nurse. Dumbledore chuckled. so much like Harry he thought and then started thinking about ways he could convince Alexandria that this was no joke or dream and what happened a few nights ago was very much real. Eventually he decided to go the same way as Hagrid had done with Harry and he himself had done with Tom Riddle, the one that cost the Wizard and Muggle pain alike.

"Have you ever done things when you were angery, sad, hurt. Things you couldn't explain even to yourself?" He started and this statement sent Alexandria on a million falshbacks a million different times she had done strange unexplainable things. "Well, yes." She answered honestly and then snapped at Harry "Will you stop staring bloody hell you people look at me as though I am some super star or something." She yelled mostly to herself to be honest she was glad Harry was looking at her she had always liked him. But he was a figment of her apparently creative imagination. Not real, she told herself cursing in her head. "What kind of things?" Dumbledore asked interuppting her thoughts about her and Harry. "Well, I don't know. Just different things. Sometimes I see things that might happen." She told him once agian being completely honest.

"Why am I telling you this anyway? Why am I not awake yet?" She said and added in a dramatic tone after the short pause that had took place. "Fine, I'll bite my parents are dead and an evil wizzard is after me. Why is he after me then? Tell me that." Harry and Dumbledore exchanged looks and knew it was going to take a lot of evidence to convince this girl that this was reality. The nurse by then was gone telling Dumbledore before she left that the girl should be fine. "Why don't we go to my office." Dumbledore said and turned on his heel. Harry hesitated looking at the girl for a moment longer before turning on his heel and fallowed the headmaster.

Damn, thought Alexandria jumping off the bed and walking down the huge room full of empty beds and to the huge door where Dumbledore and Harry said. Passing the office she smiled and waved at Madam Pomfrey who simply gave her a sad smile and went back to her work. Little did Alexandria know her perfect little world was about to come crumbling down around her.

**Authors Note: What do you all think? Please review I am not going to demand reviews though cause it won't get me anywhere but if you review I'll work extra hard to make sure you like my story. Also if you review and want me to put something in my story I just might do it!!!! Thank you to my dad who like I said before helped me with a bunch of ideas for this story. Um, I just want to answer a question real quick. ** **Alexandria is in denial she does not believe her family is dead and remember she has been dreaming about Harry her whole life. Anyway thanks to all who read this. Sorry for the language.** **Also, Alexandria has two nicknames in this fanfic. One is Alexa which is the first five letters of her name and the second is Allie later in the story it will explain the reason behind this nickname. Sorry if there was any confusion I just hate having to write out her name sometimes.**


	3. The near escape

**Authors Note: Hey guys this is my third chapter and I'm hoping you all will like it. Also I am fixing minor things in the past two chapters like mispellings. Now without further ado (Sorry if that's spelled wrong.) I give you the next chapter of Harry Potter and the dark witch.**

Harry and Dumbledore led Alexandria out the door of miniature hospital (As Alexandria had decided to call it.) and out into the hall it went in both directions she saw children of all ages walking in the corridor. Several stopped and stared at the small group of three in what looked to be awe. Some even came up to Alexandria and Harry and said hi. Dumbledore then told all the students to go to class. Alexandria was shocked for a moment and then remembered how the nurse had said that this was a _school of witchcraft and wizzardry. _She snorted and Harry gave her a strange look. She simply glared at him and started walking after Dumbledore who had given the two teens a knowing look and walked away.

Harry was confused he so wanted to be mad at the girl for not taking the threat of Voldemort seriously but he couldn't. He didn't know what it was about this girl that made him feel so, happy. Harry marked off love because he had just met the girl and didn't know anything about her. He also had made a promise to himself not to fall in love. Harry didn't want to see anyone else die because of him and he knew as soon as Voldemort found out Harry loved anyone he would go after them. Harry was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice when Alexandria snuck away from the group. She quickly took another stairway diffrent from the one Harry and Dumbledore were on. Suddenly the staircase started to move and Alexandria let out a scream of terror. She grabbed the handrail and held on tight.

Harry's head snapped up when he heard Alexandria's scream of pure horror and so did Dumbledore's. Harry wondered quickly about why Dumbledore didn't know she had run off but put the thought out of his mind as he saw the stairs stop moving and Alexandria rush down the stairs. Several kids were watching the girl like she was mad others knew exactly what she was going through. Harry and Dumbledore rushed down the last of the stairs as they started to rumble hoping to head Alexandria off. Both corridors led down to where the Great Hall and one of the school's entrances were. Harry and Dumbledore ran down the hallway making several students jump in suprise. Some even started following blowing off their classes to see some action. Two students who were doing this were Ronald Wesley and Hermione Granger who were knocked out of the way by a running Alexandria. Hermione, temporarily forgetting her precious books that were scattered across the floor, grabbed Ron's hand and they took of following the girl along with about ten other student's.

Harry and Dumbledore reached the huge room that led off to the great hall at the same time Alexandria did. Without thinking Harry ran after her tackleing her and both falling to the ground. Alexandria screamed as her head hit the concrete floor and Harry cursed out loud at himself for doing something so stupid. He picked her up and held her in his arms ignoring the struggleing she was doing. By this time students had gathered aroung the pair looking on in shock. Hermione and Ron pushed their way to the front ignoring the protests of several of the students and gasped at what they saw.

Harry had a hurt expression on his face as he listened ro Alexandria fight aginst him cussing at him as she kicked and screamed. "You people are crazy." She yelled and punched Harry in the chest by swinging her arm behind her. Harry wasn't hurt and stared at her debating on whether he could snap her out of her struggle or not. "Stop." he said and she glared at him. "Are you crazy. Let me go you jerk." She said in an angery tone trying to push Harry off of her. Harry held her by her arms and started to shake her in frustration. "Listen to me!" He yelled finally getting her attention. He looked at her and rage filled his eyes and his hair was wild and he was sweating.

"YOU CAN NOT GO HOME." Harry yelled at her putting space between his words. Alexandria gasped nobody ever talked to her that way. She looked to Dumbledore with fear in her eyes and he gave her a sad smile. She then turned her head to face Harry agian slowly. Harry's face softened when he saw the helplessness and sadness that were the dominant emotion on her face. Then he said in a softer tone. "Please, stay here let us help you. I know you don't want to believe that this is the truth but it is and nothing you try to do can change it. Listen to me," for Alexandria had looked away. "I know what this feels like to you but if you walk out that door right now Voldemort WILL kill you. I am in the same boat as you he's been trying to kill me for years. Your parents will have died in vain if you walk away from this." Harry stopped hoping he got his point across and looked at her with hopelessness stamped across his face "Please, let us help you." He finished his speech on a sad note and looked up to meet Alexandria's eyes.

Anger flickered to Alexandria's face and then rage. "Fine." She managed to get out of clenched teeth. "Fine!" she screamed a second time letting all her anger out on the world and the sadness for her parents. Then she did something unexpected to everyone in the room. She reached up and slapped him across the face. "But you don't understand. None of you understand!" She yelled to the crowd of people who were still gaping from when she struck Harry. "Show me where I sleep!" She screamed agian and Dumbledore ushered her out of the room. As soon as she was out of sight people started to mummer to each other. "Everyone get to class." Snape said in a lound voice making everyone shut up immediatly.

Once the crowd started to disperse Hermione and Ron ran to Harry the three had no classes at the time and Ron and Hermione were determined to get the whole story. "Harry are you okay mate?" Ron whispered. Harry still hadn't moved from his spot it was like he was frozen in place. Suddenly to Hermione's suprise Harry reached up and touched his cheek. "She hit me." He whispered his voice breaking almost like his crush just told him she hated his guts. Hermione unaware of what to do hugged Harry and Ron patted his back in reasurence. Harry shook and then a determined look came across his face. "Harry," Haermione whispered a little frightened of that look. Harry looked down at her and smiled. "It's okay." he said and then added. "Let's go to the library." Hermione excused herself to run back and get her books and Ron pulled Harry along as he followed her to help.

* * *

Dumbledore led Alexandria through the halls and up and down stairs but she wan't paying attention and followed without looking up from the ground. She hadn't ment to hurt Harry she didn't even know what she was doing. She really liked Harry always had proberbly always would but she was confused and hurt but she did NOT want to show weakness. Suddenly Dumbledore stopped and she almost ran into him. He turned slowly and gestured toward the door. "This is were you can sleep til' tommrow. I will send someone to bring you ti my office and we will sort you into a house. Goodnight."

Dumbledore gave her a sincere smile and turned on his heel walking down the passageway. The paintings told her goodnight as she opened the door. She was going to ignore them but before she could stop herself turned around and yelled at the paintings "Screw you all." Then she turned around agian and stalked into the small room were there were no other paintings. Suddenly reality hit her and she broke down. She threw herslef on the bed and sobbed then she screamed into the pillow. Alexandria continued like this for a while until she floated into a dreamless sleep unaware that a sneaky Draco Malfoy listened in from the hall ploting how he was going to follow the dark lord's orders.

**Authors note: Hey People. Thanks to all those that have read. Sorry for any mispellings. What do you all think? Please review. Pretty please.**


	4. Introduction to Draco

**Authors Note: Hello guys this is my fourth chapter of Harry Potter and the dark witch. Um, I know that Draco doesn't become a death eater or whatever until the 6****th**** book/movie but once agian it's one of those has to happen things. Also for those of you who are wondering Harry is in the begining of his 5****th**** year. Also this story will not be ANYTHING like Harry's real 5****th**** year sorry about that.**

**AND NOW ON TO THE STORY**

Alexandria woke early the next morning almost expecting to have the aroma of her mother's early morning cooking. She rolled over and opened her eyes then sat up disapointed as tears leaked out of her eyes agian. "I'm still here?" she whispered to herself and looked around the small room tears running down her face. She finally found what she was looking for and jumped off the bed wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. I am not going to cry she thought stubbornly and then made her way over to the dresser on the far side of the room. They better have some clothes she thought agian and opened one of the drawers. Sure enough there were clothes in there she took out the items she would need for the day and closed the drawer. I hope they don't mind I'm barrowing these she thought walking out of the little bedroom and into the larger sitting room full of those paintings that moved.

Alexandria sat the clothes down and looked around the room seeing if there was a bathroom anywhere but there wasn't. Pissed off she stalked out the door of the 'living room' and into the passageway from which Dumbledore had left her the previous night and looked to the left and right but saw nothing and deciding she didn't want to get lost agian turned around and walked back inside she huffed and fell into a nearby chair pouting. She sat there for a few moments before the sadness took over agian and she started

shakeing with silent sobs. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Alexandria stood up wiping away more tears. Then she walked slowly over towards the door putting on her meanest face. She swung it open while saying "What the hell do you want Harry?" deciding that she was not going to be the one to apologize even though deep down she knew it wasn't really Harry's fault her life was ruined. She looked up and instead of seeing the sweet face of Harry Potter she came face to face with a boy named Draco Malfoy.

"Can I help you?" she asked slowly in a confused tone. She hadn't seen anyone follow her and Dumbledore in fact no one had been around. She pondered this for a moment before listening to the boys reply. "Yes, my name is Draco and I heard you were new and thought you might want someone to show you around." he said smiling at her. Alexandria smiled back sweetly and nodded feeling a little relieved. "Thank-you!" she said and then added "Do you by any chance know where I can find a bathroom?" Draco nodded and told her to follow him. Alexandria grabbed the clothes and ran out to find her precious bath.

Harry had not slept well the previous night. He had been awake thinking about Alexandria. How would she treat him today? Was she still mad? All Harry could do was think the worst so when Ron and Hermione joined him in the common room the next morning Harry was able to tell them all of his worries and hopes. He spent an hour telling them all about her and how he felt when she was around and by the end all of Harry's worries where gone and his mind was filled with hope for the future. "Wow mate, you have it bad." Ron stated and then yelled out when Hermione slapped him across the back of the head. "You don't have to put it so bluntly Ronald." She scolded and gave him a mean look then she turned to Harry. "I'm sure she will come to her senses Harry once she realizes how sweet and nice you are." but Harry wasn't listening he was lost in his own thoughts of Alexandria. "Well I believe I am going to get ready for the day." Hermione said a few moments later seeing Griffindors walking down the stairs to go to breakfast. Harry snapped out of his thoughts and followed Ron up the stairs to get dressed. The trio didn't notice the red-headed girl in the corner of the room who had been listening to their conversation as she stood up teary eyed and went up to her own dorm room to get ready.

Alexandria's bath was not very enjoyable. She and Draco had passed several ghosts on the way up and seeing as they could go through walls she bathed quickly and got out. Another reason to hate this school she thought sourly as she pulled on her clothes. She made her way to the door mumbleing under her breath the whole way and opened the door making it creak. She tiptoed out wincing as her feet touched the cold floor and for the second time that morning looked to her left and to her right and agian she saw nothing and no one. He ditched me she thought and slid down the wall hurt by Draco's actions. I'll make him pay she thought drifting off.

She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and was very tired. But her Desperate need for sleep was interuppted as she heard someone clear their throat. She opened her eyes slowly and found herself staring at Draco Malfoy. "Where the hell have you been?" She hissed at him and then continued. "I have been waiting out here for fifteen minutes I thought you said you were going to wait for me." she ended the rant in a hurt tone and tears slid down her face. "I'm sorry," Draco started and made a face as if that was a word he wasn't caught using often. "I thought you were going to be in there longer and I went to change." he said. Alexandria's eyes widened and she found herself quickly apologizing. "I'm so sorry!" she said and then added "I thought you had left me and... I don't know." she looked up at him from her place on the floor begging him with her eyes to understand.

"I've been through a lot the last couple of days. Harry tells me that there is a dark wizzard hunting me down and he wouldn't let me go home. I mean who cares if I live or die the only people that I really cared about are gone and I'm not even aloud to go back to my house not even for my stuff. How messed up is that?" she ended the last part of her speech by yelling and realizing she had just spilled all her feelings out to a total stranger blushed crimson. "If it makes you feel any better I agree with you Potter should have let you leave. Bloody git can't mind his own business." he told her in a angery tone coming to sit next to her on the wall. Alexandria could sense that the two had some sort of history but decided that it wasn't her business and she didn't ask. "Don't talk bad about Harry please." she found herself saying. "I know he can't mind his own business and that's a horrible trait to have but he means well." Alexandria heard herself saying these words and couldn't figure out why she said them or whenever she thought Harry's name a chill went down her spine.

She knew deep down she wouldn't be able to stay mad at him for long but wanted it to last for a while. Who am I kidding I'll forgive him before a week is up she thought and looked at Draco sitting beside her staring at her with a look that said 'why not'. Alexandria took a deep breathe and decided that she wouldn't answer the question for fear he would think she was insane and also because she didn't really know Draco all that well. Draco dropped his gaze from her face and he sighed seeming to understand that he wasn't going to get an answer out of her. Alexandria stood up streching and rubbing her eyes then she turned to Draco and asked him another question.

"Hey do you know where Dumbledore's office is? I just remembered that last night he told me he was going to send someone up to get me." Draco looked up and said "Yeah, I think he wants to sort you." He got up and walked away motioning to Alexandria to follow him. She ran after him and asked him what _sorting_ was. He explained that in the school there were four houses and each house represented the persons character. He explained that there was slitherin, Hufflepuff, Rvenclaw, and Griffindor and on the last houses name his nose scrunched up like it was a nasty word that he had to wash his mouth out with soap after using. When she asked him about this he told her he didn't like the house Griffindor or the people that where in it.

Draco regreted saying that he hated Griffindor as soon as it came out of his mouth and he quickly tried to come up with an excuse for saying it. He stopped and turned towards Alexandria's curious and thoughtful gaze. "It's just that I've had some bad experiences with Griffindors and with some of the people in it." Alexandria's eyes widened in shock as she put two and two together. "Harry's in that house isn't he?" she asked Draco nodded and turned on his heel hiding the smirk that crossed his face. She believed me he thought rejoicing in his victory and also sighing in relief at his close call. He led her to Dumbledore's office still content.

Alexandria saw Dumbledore standing at the enterence of his office with a very worried looking Neville Longbottom. Alexandria ran up to him concerned but as soon as she came into Neville's veiw he visably relaxed and gave her a small smile before mixing in with the crowd of students that all seemed to be going to the same place. "Hello Alexandria." Dumbledore said eyeing Draco who was standing a little ways away talking with a boy that seemed to glance at Alexandria every few seconds. "Shall we go up to my office?" Dumbledore continued smileing down at her. Alexandria looked back at Draco one more time to see that he was waveing the other boy towards the flow of students. Alexandria scanned the crowd of kids and realized that her clothes looked pretty much the same as the rest of theirs. So I will be going to this school she thought turning around and catching the gaze of Harry Potter who beamed at her. She gave him a small smile and followed Dumbledore up the stairs towards the sorting hat who wasn't expecting a new student and had decided to take a nap.

**Authors Note: Hello Peoples. Sorry for any mistakes there are. I also don't know Hogwarts all that well so I kind of made up what I thought it would be like. Alexandria is going to forgive Harry soon but that doesn't mean that they are necessarily getting together yet. I want to make them be kind of like Hermione and Ron they argue a lot but really love each other even though ****Alexandria**** isn't willing to admit it.(Harry is!) Thanks to all who read this and thanks to all who have, will, or are reviewing!! I really appreciate the support! I might add to all Draco fans out there that there will be a little bit of Draco/oc. NOT A LOT! THIS IS A HARRY/OC FIC. Sorry to Ginny fans out there to because she isn't going to just be over Harry I am trying to make this as close to reality as possible. Thank-you to those who just read my ranting and I will post the next chapter ASAP!**


	5. Jealousy

**Authors Note: hello fanfic readers out there and welcome to Harry Potter and the dark witch chapter 5. Yay this is my first really long story that I'm going to write. Um, there is nothing new really except that my updates will be farther apart. For those of you wondering I have an idea for a story that is completley orignal made up by me. Anyway enough with my constant talking ON TO THE STORY!!!**

Harry was very nervous about which house Alexandria got into for the very fact that he wouldn't see her as much as he could if she was in Griffindor. Harry knew she was still angery and sad for her parents and sister and this made him hate Voldemort even more.

If thats even possible he thought sitting down with Hermione and Ron. He ate in scilence watching the door like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "... and I do so hope she gets into Griffindor. It is a great experience. Meeting new people I mean but I hope her new anger toward the world doesn't get her into to much trouble." Hermione was babbling to Ron about Alexandria and this made Harry feel even sadder that she wasn't here yet.

Suddenly the doors swung open and in walked Alexandria and it's not her that made everyone in the room gasp it was who she was holding hands with. "Bloody hell." Ron wispered as his breakfast fell out of his mouth. Harry shot bolt upright in his place at the table at clenched his fists in fury and for another time in the Great Hall everyone was silent even the teachers.

Alexandria strode into the Great Hall with Draco trialing behind her their hands were entertwined as they walked down the aisle in a happy go lucky pace. Suddenly they came to a stop right between the Slitherin and Griffindor tables and for a moment Harry thought she was sorted into that house. Draco leaned forward and whispered something in Alexandria's ear and she giggled then said something back just as quietly.

Draco dropped her hand and both arms fell to their sides then he gave her a small smile and plopped into the nearest seat at the Slitherin table. Alexandria turned around slowly toward the Griffindor table and Harry's heart nearly exploded from joy. She's in Griffindor he thought almost wanting to do a happy dance. Alexandria's eyes went up and down the table searching for a place to sit down. Harry smiled agian and looked at the place next to him and realized that it was the only place open. Alexandria noticed it to and walked over to the place beside Harry she plopped down in the seat and started grabbing food off the various plates on the table.

Slowly everyone who had been staring turned towards their food and conversations but glanced back every few seconds to see if anything was happening between the two arguing teens. It had gotten around the school like wildfire to a field that Harry and Alexandria had had a fight right outside the great hall and that Alexandria's family had been murdered by Voldemort. Harry sighed and decided to apologize to her. "Alexandria I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday." Harry said to her putting on his most wonderful smile.

Alexandria noticed the sincerity in his voice and her heart fluttered wildly. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Ginny Weasly. Ginny let out a growl and jumped up from her place at the table she sent a glare in Harry's direction and then a murderious stare in Alexandria's then she stalked out of the great hall muttering about how guys never notice you and how they never get the hint. Harry looked a little guilty for a moment before he turned to the two people across from him who were going to wait until Harry finished apologizing before introducing themselves. Seeing Harry was done Hermione and Ron turned toward the newest member of Hogwarts and Hermione spoke. "Hi, my names Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasly.

The girl you just saw walk out thats Rons sister Ginny." Hermione explained and then asked the girls name. Although Hermione already knew quite well what it was. She could see herself becoming fast friends with the new girl and decided to help her along. "My names Alexandria Jhonson." She started and then continued. "Do you know what was wrong with her?" Glanceing at the door Ginny had stalked out of only moments before. "I hope it wasn't because of the whole my walking in with Draco thing." "No actually," Ron stated. "She's had a crush on Harry since she was like ten years old. Don't mind her though she will come around eventually." Ron finished blushing slightly when Alexandria flashed him a radiant smile. Harry cleared his throat still flushed from when Ron had made his comment about Ginny liking him.

Alexandria turned her attention to back to his almost perfect face. His lightning bolt scar that she had found so interesting as a small child. "So like I was saying I am really sorry about keeping you here. I just want you to know that it is in your best interest." Alexandria smiled slightly and Harry found himself being swallowed hole by her radiant blue eyes. She stared at him for a moment suddenly realizing that her anger for him was slowly disapearing.

She sighed knowing that this wasn't going to last and wiped away any plan she'd made about staying mad at him and making him miserable then she said "It's okay Harry I'm sorry to it's just I don't know what I'm doing anymore. This is all really confusing for me and on top of everything else my whole family was destroyed in one night. I... I feel like I could have protected them and I didn't I feel like it's my fault their all- dead." Her voice broke on the last few words and Harry could hear the sadness in her tone of voice.

He knew that this was a lot to take in and he also knew what it felt like to feel responseable for the death of loved ones... but Alexandria didn't cry and thats one of the things he added to the list of things he loved about her already. Harry didn't know why he felt this way about a girl he'd know for even less than a day and wondered vaguely if she felt the electricity he felt when they touched or the feeling he got when he looked into her beautiful face. Suddenly before Harry knew it he was leaning in towards her and he noticed that Alexandria was doing the same.

Suddenly the bell rang and Alexandria jumped up running out of the great hall as fast as she could feeling tears she refused to shed in public prickling in her eyes. Harry came to his senses slowly and looked toward Hermione and Ron had shocked and slightly pitying looks on their faces. Somewhere in the back of his mind Harry wondered what they thought about the past few seconds but jumped up not even bothering to ask the question and hurried to his first class of the day and scolding himself for being so stupid and trying to kiss Alexandria Jhonson.

Ron Weasly was staring at the door now three people he knew had stormed out of this morning. Next to him you heard Hermione sigh and he thought ,looking at her, about moving the strand of hair that was hanging in front of her face out of the way. Ron had never really noticed the way he felt about Hermione until recently and would proberbly never admit to it even if a certain someoone was to call him out about it. Ron turned his head to see what Hermione had started staring at and found himself staring into the evil little eyes of Draco Malfoy.

He remembered seeing him walking in with Alexandria not even ten minutes before and felt a surge of anger run through him. How dare he try and flirt with the new girl, Harry's girl even, the deatheater twit Ron thought and clenched his fist in his fury for Draco Malfoy. Unless, he thought quite childishly, Alexandria's a deatheater to. It wouldn't be the first time someone people thought they could trust turned their backs on the people the they were suposed to protect. Suddenly Hermione stood up and Ron absent mindedly did to.

They walked out of the great hall side by side ignoring the wispers about the events that had just taken place in the Great Hall. They were also blissfully unaware that Draco Malfoy was watching them walk out with a disgusted and also incredibly angrey look on his face. Curseing Harry Potter in his mind the hole time. Draco glanced down at the note written in blood red ink he had recived that morning and knew by reading the four words on the expensive looking parchment that he was going to have to keep Alexandria away from Potter to furfill his mission because looking at the parchment he realized he was looking at the darklord's writing himself.

_Do not fail me_

Sighing Draco stood from his place at the Slitheren table and realized just how hard this was going to be.

**Authors note: Hey guys! Hope you all liked this chapter and I have just one thing to say to you PLEASE review. Just once that's all I ask. The only thing that's been keeping me writeing in the first place is the hits I've recieved. Oh, one more thing I'm am apologizing ,to everyone who's reading this story, about my spelling. Anyway hope you liked this chap. agian and I will review ASAP!**


End file.
